The Seven Colors
by Righello Di'Tutti
Summary: Someone is given the unlucky opportunity to go to the Marvel Universe
1. Arrival

"Mr. Stark, I don't want to go" Peter Parker says as he lay on the ground while holding Tony Stark's hand. He slowly starts to turn to dust with Tony holding onto him tightly,

"Hey kid, look, look at me, I promise I'm going to fix this" chokes Tony as he watches the boy he had seen as a son fade away because of his ineptitude to stop the mad titan. He looks around him as his fellow warriors disintegrate in to dust. Star Lord, Mantis, Drax.

As he turns to the direction of Strange, Strange sits there and looks at him with calm acceptance "This is the only way." Strange says as he disappears. Tony waits his turn, after waiting a while nothing happens and he punches the ground in anger. He hears someone walking towards him he lifts his head and look at the direction where he heard the footsteps and he sees Nebula approaching him. They look at each other saying nothing as they both grieve for the lives lost.

In another place and time,

'Where am I? It's dark in here. Could it be, I'm in a sex dungeon? Nonono, even a sex dungeon must have some light. Prison, don't see any bars around here. Solitary confinement doesn't those led to more damage. Where in the name of the almighty am I. Guys, very funny, alright this is enough I know you are behind this. Guys GUYS!!! I swear if you don't get me out of. Wait, am I even speaking?

He started to touch him... where is everything? I know where I am, in a sensory deprivation tank. That's why I can't feel anything' he says laughing in uncertainty. 'Now I just need to find the button... oh right I can't, can't feel anything.'

After a considerable amount of time later

'How long have I been here? Oh, hello darkness my old friend. I've missed you. Wow, going insane from the lack of contact is true after all hahahahaha ha.' While the soul or whatever it is now was doing its thing in the * realm, a mad titan had put together the stones together for the first time releasing a burst of energy that bled into the other dimensions closer to the one earth was in.

The six colored energy showed up as a bright light in a location closer to on where the soul had been wandering about for years. Curious as to what the light was, the soul dashed with mad abandon toward it. More energized than he ever had been in his years of existence. Through a set of coincidences that will never hap... or probably will if someone arranges the situation perfectly, the soul managed to reach the energy before it dispersed causing a minute change to happen to the soul.

This change should not have meant anything as it would have been gone if the soul remained in the dimension he was in. But soon after another burst of energy happened dragging the soul with it as it moved furiously through the dimension like it was looking for something. The soul unconsciously began to absorb the energy as it moves around, trying to gain some semblance of control over the wave.

'I am finally leaving the world' the soul thought as he felt he was at the point of bursting. 'what a waste... If I get another chance, I will embrace it with full certainty' the soul thought wistfully. As it was on the verge of giving up, it remembered someone he had admired, though he was a coward most of the time, he came through when it mattered.

It decided to repeat the word of the person he admired when he was on the verge of death for the first time. "REE-BORN, I WILL SURVIVE AND THRIVE. I WILL LIVE. WHERE IS LIFE? GIVE ME LIFE. A kindle of light rose from him and started blazing in a multitude of colors. He began to swim through the wave with an even madder intensity than thought possible.

He changed routes and decided to head to the tip of the wave. Soon enough, he was the one pulling the wave with sheer will and blazing intensity along with that, with a speed that would have put speedsters in shame. The fabric of the dimension began to rattle and shake as the soul began to move faster than taught possible.

Like an arrow passing through glass, he punctured a hole through reality. As soon as he realized that he had broken through his prison, he slowed down to enjoy his new found freedom and the determination that burned through began to fade away. Multiple voices began to bombard him as soon he appeared wherever he ended up.

While trying to force the voices to go away, he did not pay much attention to his surroundings and unfortunately, the energy behind him did not get the memo that he was busy. It slammed into him with the same intensity he had while he was moving in * realm forcing him to blaze past multitude planets he barely caught.

'Left, left, left, left.' A voice whispered harshly amongst the multitudes of voices. Despite his fact he was going insane he still moved left 'now right, right' as he did so and the harsh voice's volume lowered to became one of the many voices in his head.

If one was looking from a distance away, they would see an extremely rare site as energy moved through space like nothing mattered. Unfortunately, no one noticed as they were scrambling around trying to find what happened to half of the species on the planet or in some places, the entire species.

Anyways back to the soul, it slammed through a body floating in space likely jettisoned from an aircraft that had just left a moment ago judging from the fading honeycomb structure in space. The energy and the soul did not care as the soul was trying to survive and the energy only caring about the direction it was moving in.

Through whatever luck the soul had left, the soul integrated with the body. That should not have happened (hah, like this one is any different). The body should have turned out like the last seven sets of bodies the soul had encountered. Breaking into pieces or exploding from too much energy shoved into it or literary become nothing.

The body as though it had received a new battery revved with new energy. Everything was running overdrive warming up the body, green lightening running through the body like a hunter after prey. As the green lightening passed through the body, it kickstarted systems that were on the verge of death or were dead. Rousing up the heart as it began to beat with newfound rigor and vigor.

Like a car on jet fuel, it passed through the nerves with an even faster speed as moved through all the possible nerves in the body the soul now housed. Finally, it reached the brain restarting and neurons through neurons making old connection stronger and quickly forming new ones. With the speed and intensity, the green lightening almost overloaded the brain but as a consequence, the speed neurons passed information through the brain tripled.

As the main purpose of the of the green lightening was hardening, it quickly began to do that. Of course, letting the green lightening harden everything in the body was just asking for trouble. The soul learned through the hard way when its first host became as stiff as a diamond and crumbled from too much of the good stuff.

So, the soul took the lid of the red disintegration flame letting it rampage through the body destroying everything the green lightening had accomplished and in the process of accomplishing causing the two energies to rampage through the body. Once again, the soul had learned its lesson on letting the flames loose in a body.

It quickly released the tranquility flame letting it do what it does best. Calming down unruly energies. As the blue like energy did its job, the soul recognizing the damage released a sparkling yellow like energy, a purple like energy, and an indigo colored flame.

The indigo energy, whose attribute was construction moved through the body like a mist. Setting up barriers, barricades, and paths for the other two energies to follow through. This part the soul actively took an active role in, fine crafting the construction. Strengthening and weakening places. Changing the shapes of some stuff.

The soul finally let the purple and yellow energies free. Letting the yellow energy's activation work together with the purple's propagation to fix the body. The healing process was done faster than the soul expected as the yellow flame activated the bodies healing cells and the purple energy propagated those cells making the body's healing process go quicker than expected.

Witnessing the amount of effort, the soul was putting in place to get the body working again, the cells in the body gained a will to live. This will activated by the yellow energy that coursed through the body caused a new energy to be born from the cells. This energy now housed in the cells was becoming stronger by the second as the new cells propagated rapidly with the help of the purple energy. Soon enough, the energy was coursing through every cell of the body with all the cells that did not have this energy either devoured or destroyed in the conflict of the two energies or by the red energy.

Even though the six colored energy were doing their job, there was no cohesion between them. Sometimes the purple energy over propagate the cells. Other times the yellow energy falls short on activating the cells. Knowing that these cells will damage the body where they to remain in the body, the soul directs the red energy towards the defects.

The soul released the energy that kindled first within him. The energy that serves as the lid of the other energies. The flame that enclosed the other elements. The flame that represented harmony.

Releasing that energy caused the other energies to pause for a while as if welcoming their king, their president, their home. Unlike the other energies, the orange flame expanded faster than the preverbal eye could see. It filled every crease and crevice in the body. It surrounded the other elements, never intervened with what they were doing. Just encapsulated them like the all composing sky it was


	2. Chapter 2

It is known that having too much of anything is never a good thing. The soul learns the hard way as he finds that he has too much wave energy and the new element was not helping much in the control aspect.

When it used to be a soul, there was a much intimate connection with the lifeforce it had therefore, it had more control over the energy that coursed through him. But now that he has a new body, using too much wave energy is a detriment to the body.

This was part of the reason why the other sets of bodies the soul had integrated had lost their composition among other factors. The soul now having a brain was thankful. Because it could now leave the processing power and control of the body to the brain and focus and keeping the body intact.

The soul thought of a crazy idea. It was using an energy that belonged to one of his favorite universes. What couldn't he do? He thought of a person whose techniques would be useful to this situation Knocking Master Jiro whose knocking was powerful enough to pause time.

He quickly thought of how knocking worked. But he remembered that he could not use his body or even move properly with how fast he was going.

As if responding to his will, the new energy started moving outside his body. Observing that the body was losing nutrients quickly and becoming slim at an uneven pace, the soul spread awareness throughout the body.

Knowing what was happening, he quickly repressed the other flames, leaving only green flame. Moving the green energy outside, the body began to crackle with green lightening and stated to harden. The soul hardened the body to an absurd degree this time not caring about consequences. DAMAGE KNOCKING he willed with all his might.

He felt it almost immediately. It felt like every injury the body was sustaining was passing through him. Also knowing that he had no time left to pass, he paused, going no further with hardening. Using what energy he had left in the cells of the body. He willed as a man crazed for survival Secret Art: KNOCKING TIME.

The body froze in time. As soon as he froze in time, three strange events happened. The flames in the body roared out acknowledging their connection to the horizontal and vertical axis of time. The moment the flames roared out, seven crystals that glowed when the soul first entered the universe rose from different locations each starting from the size of soccer ball and becoming smaller as they reached burned of energy getting to the source of their call.

Soon enough, the crystals now the size of a marble reached the frozen body like a dog led by the nose. As soon as the crystals came within the range of the body. The flames struck like vines and brought the crystals even closer to the frozen body. The flames started to fill the crystals with different energy. In the process, staining the clear crystals with the color belonging to them. The flames continued to fill the seven color crystals with energy until the body reached its location. But that's for another time.

Of course, to say that only the crystals heard the roaring of the flames would be an understatement. Most beings ignored it thinking it was just a trick of the ear. Luckily most of those who would have found an interest figuring out where the roar came from were dust now and those who were left were busy thinking about worrying about where the rest of their race went. For the truly powerful people, since the roar occurred not long after a wave of energy swept through the universe, they thought it was just an after effect or a sign that another wave was coming.

Another event that occurred happened within the cells of the body. As the cells were also paused in time, these would occur as soon as the knocking effect wore off. The moment the flames acknowledged their connection to the vertical axis of time, the energy that resided with the cells went through different colors pausing in colors like gold, black, pink as well as a multitude of colors then continuing on. This, the Gods who lived in the Farthest lands saw and stared then continued on with what they were doing.

Of course, this meant nothing to the time frozen individual. As he was not even aware of the time passing around him as he flew to places unknown.


	3. 3

Moments Before Stark and Nebula left Titan

As Tony and Nebula are getting ready to leave Titan, Tony looks up in the sky to once again curse the once life teeming planet for giving birth to a being like Thanos. He notices that a bright star in the sky getting closer to the planet. He finds it strange as celestial light should not be shining by this time of the day.

He encloses his head with the helmet and zooms in on the celestial body. What he finds shocks him to the core. Instead of finding a meteor or something that will explain why the skies were getting brighter. He sees a body heading towards the planet.

He runs simulations and calculations on where the body was going to end up at. "Oh shit, Nebula we have incoming" Tony shouts out to her. She runs outside and sees the phenomenon herself. She also quickly run calculations and finds where the object in the sky was going to fall. "It's heading here" She shouts at Tony and he nods.

"Let's go Iron Man" she says to Tony and the two run inside to prepare for lift off. They start up the Guardians ship and move it far away as they could from the likely area of the impact zone.

A few minutes after they had went as far away as they could, the body entered through the atmosphere. Entering the atmospheric range, the body slows down by a quarter due to drag and air resistance with the planet's size playing a factor in slowing down objects entering the atmosphere.

Due to the amount of heat produced when the body was entering the atmosphere, the knocking effect wore down a lot. Not enough to end the effect but enough to speed it up a lot.

The body slams down on the planet with a boom producing shock waves, heat radiation and a huge crater among other things.

"Is it an Asgardian?" Was Tony's first thought as he observed the body crashing down on Titan. The reason those were his first thought was because he was familiar with how the Bifrost travel looked like.

Tony and Nebula wait for the effects to die down before approaching the body. As they approach the body, Tony hopes and prays that he can at least save someone from the debacle. The first thing they notice was how naked the body was.

They also noticed that the body did not carry any smell of burning or even looked like an organic that had been exposed to high amount of heat.

Quickly rushing forward, he turns the body around and notices the seven jewels on the resting on the chest. Somehow, not moved by the movement he just put the body through. Expecting them to be embedded in the chest he reaches for them and finds that he could easily pick them up.

He hastily shakes his head cursing himself for being distracted and just as fast removes them and puts his head on the chest to find if the heart is beating. He does the neck vein test and put his finger under the nose to find any sign of breathing.

Nebula approaches and he looks at her shaking his head proclaiming the body dead. As he was about to stand up, he notices something interesting and turns to Nebula. He motions for her to come even closer.

"Here feel this, a body is not supposed to be that hard in its current state." Tony says. Nebula does that while running schematics on the process of decay organics go through. She looks at Tony and nods indicating that he is right.

"And I should be able to move it. The stiffness is unnatural it feels I'm moving a rock. It's easier to move the entire body than a single limb. Here, stand back" He says and taps his chest. Nanomachines moving in a liquid manner cover him in seconds forming into a suit. He approaches the body and lets some nanomachines drip onto the chest.

The machines crawl around the frozen body for a while then they return back to the chest. Tony picks up the ball of nanomachines and integrate it back into his suit. Next, he zooms on the body going into microscopic levels to look at the cells.

"Fascinating" Tony says out loud correlating both sets of data with each other.

"What" Nebula asks him.

"This body, it's not dead..." Tony states

"How" Nebula cuts him off then walks even closer to the body.

"As I was about to say. The body does not show sign of decay. The most fascinating thing is that nothing in and around the body shows any sign of movement. It is like, the body is preserved in time." Tony explains in wonder.

"Check out the body's heat signature. It is the same situation. Everything is on pause."

Nebula switches her eyes to thermal to observe what Tony was looking at "This is astonishing, it's like I am looking at a real life frame of a person." She says to Tony.

"Let's carry it to the ship" Tony says and he moves to pick up the body. Nebula quickly steps in front of him

"What if it's hostile? How are you going to handle him after whatever is happening to him wears of?" Nebula growls at Tony.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it if anything goes wrong. Trust me" Tony replies. He easily picks up the body with the assistance of his suit. As he is walking to the ship, the arc reactor malfunctions causing him to drop to the floor due to his body suddenly experiencing extra weight.

"A little help here" Tony croaks. Nebula scoffs while walks toward him. Using her cybernetic arm to easily lift the statue. She walks into the ship with it.

"Thanks" Tony shouts behind her.

Tony pauses, ponders and says, "Oh and before I forget, get him some pants."


	4. Chapter 4

"Any changes" Tony asks Nebula who just came back from checking the body. Nebula shakes her head.

"Why is your chest machine not growing anymore?" Nebula stiffly asks Tony who is running all sorts of diagnostics in the gems.

"It is works if that is what you are asking. Facing Thanos's punches armed with the infinity gems strained it a little more than I thought." Tony says somberly.

"You know, you should relax a little. Being too stiff is not good for you" Tony follows. Then he goes back focusing on the gems.

Nebula stands there stiffly watching him work. She walks to the cockpit of the aircraft to check where the nearest civilization is and how far it would take to get there again.

While she's there, she takes a deep breath when she thinks about her sister. Remembering the times through the bad and good. Recalling all the fun they had even though their relationship was strenuous. But they became sisters again that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

She shuts her eye to take her mind off things. To rest whatever organic parts she had left due to her father she thinks in spite. She wonders why she thought her father dream would benefit the universe. She wallows in guilt that she helped him in the first place despite the treatment he gave her. Earning her father's approval was all that used to matter to her. Now look at where had that led her. With her sister and half the life in the universe gone. Because a mad titan thought only his path was the correct way to bring balance to the universe.

She thinks of the Terran who had managed to stand up to his father more than once even if the second time was only for a while. She slowly falls asleep with these thoughts going through her head.

"Hey Nebu..." Tony starts only to see her sleep. He backs out of the cockpit and comes back to cover her with a blanket. "Good night"

Days Pass

"Wuah" Tony flicks a piece of aluminum and Nebula catches it. "You don't need to do that because you are just holding the position" he says as he shows her how it is done.

"Urgh" Nebula flicks and miss. "Come on, that was close. You can do better that." Tony says as he picks up the aluminum. Nebula in frustration flicks another metal at Tony. "Now that a goal. We are now one a-piece" He says.

"I would like to try again" Nebula preens at scoring. "We are tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun" Tony says and they go at each other again and again until its Tony's turn. He flicks and misses "That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win." Nebula carefully takes her time and aims. She flicks and she score. "Annnnd you won. Congratulations. Fair game" Tony says as he offers her his hand to shake.

Nebula looks at the hand like a weird animal. Go on, Tony gestures at her and she slowly offers her hand in return. "Good sports" Tony says as her hand meets hers. "You had fun?" Tony asks her. She nods slightly "It was fun."

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go record my daily messages" Tony says standing up. He goes to the cockpit where a damaged helmet of his suit laid. He sits in front of it and ponders for some time. He slowly inches toward it and slowly moves his fingers toward the inside of the head piece. He finds what he's looking for and presses it. The eyes of the helmet mask flickers and he groggily sits straight up.

He taps the helmet mask, "This thing on?" he asks nobody. A light appears from the eyes of the helmet mask and begins to scan him. He relaxes on the wall of the ship and begins today's message.

"Hey Miss Potts...Pep." He sighs. "If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's going to be a real tear jerker. I don't know if you are even going to see these. I don't know if you are still...Oh god I hope so. Today is day 21...uh 22. You know if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into the literal void of space, I'd say I'm feeling more better today. The infection has now run its course thanks to the blue meanie back there" Tony says as he recalls memories of Nebula helping him to take of his injuries.

"Aw, you'll love. Very practical she is. Only a tiny bit sadistic." He grimaces at her lack of tact when dealing with injuries. "Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy about, 48 hours of play time." He thinks of the amount of work him and nebula put in the battery.

"Uhhh, but it's now dead in the water. We are a thousand lightyears away from the nearest 7-11." Here he pauses and takes a deep breath. "Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning and that'll be it. And Pep I know I said no more surprises but I gotta say, I was hoping to pull of one last time. But it looks like..." Tony stares in space while saying that.

"Well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean if you grovel for a couple of weeks and then, move on with enormous guilt..." Tony pauses a while and lays his head onto his palms. "I should probably lie down. I'm gonna caress my eyes. Please know..." He rubs his face "When I drift off, it will be like everything lately. I'm fine...Totally fine. I'll dream about you. Because it's always you" He finishes in a hopeful tone. As he moves to turn the recording off, he remembers something,

"On an unrelated note, I've finally the energy housed with the crystals we found on the body. It's kinda amazing how much energy each crystal holds in it. I still haven't found a use for it yet but that's not important. Each crystal holds a different type of energy and they all carry different attributes. Anyways, I'll let you know if I find anything new." He turns the recording off and signs

He puts on his jacket and lays down with a whole mess of thoughts in his head. He thinks about Pepper. He thinks about the new mystery in the ship and whether it is safe bringing it to Earth. He wonders if he should have left it on Titan. He thinks of the kid who he left without and how he was going to explain to his Aunt about losing him. He falls asleep thinking about all of this.

Nebula approaches a sleeping Tony who almost looks dead and checks if he is alright. Once she is satisfied with the results, she lifts him off the floor and rests him on one of the cockpit's seat. She walks away knowing that it was the last time they were going to see each other if the situation does not change.


	5. Chapter 5

A light begins to shine on a sleeping Tony. Like the sun rays passing through a cloud, it begins small then eventually gets brighter that it hurt looking at it with one's eyes closed.

Looking from afar, one would think that the light looks like how an angel appears when he/she is descending from the heavens.

Tony is forced to raise his hand over his face to prevent the light from shining onto his blood-soaked eyes. He looks at what could be shinning that bright when they were not closer to a star. Looking outside, he sees someone smiling at him. He's honestly surprised that a human was surviving in space without a specialized suit.

He quickly recovers and points the back of the ship where the door was. The figure bathed in light nods and moves toward the direction Tony was pointing to.

"Nebula, could you come in here. I'm opening the hatch."

"Why" Nebula asks walking towards him.

"We've got a guest" Tony replies. He secures all the doors and opens the hatch.

Captain Marvel calmly floats in and waves at the camera. Tony seeing this shuts the door and Captain Marvel retracts her aura.

"How did you find us?" Tony asks her as soon as she walks in.

"I was tracking an energy trail that passed through this part of space. Then I received your S.O.S. So, what happened to you guys" Carol inquired.

"Thanos happened" Tony said somberly

"Oh" was the only thing she could say. Who hasn't heard of the mad titan and his genocidal ways.

An awkward silence was the only thing that could accurately describe the current situation. Nobody had anything to say. Finally, Carol broke the silence

"Is there anything I can do to help you guys"

"Well it depends, do you have a way to reach the nearest civilization or Earth in under 24 hours?"

"Oh, easily. In fact, let's go right now" Captain Marvel proclaimed.

She lets out her aura and leaves the ship. She goes under the damaged spaceship and starts moving it to their intended destination.

A lengthy time later.

Steve had just finished shaving his beard. He starts washing his razor and he stops looking at his face in the mirror. He stares for a short while then he sees himself shaking. Realizing that it was not himself that is shaking but the mirror he holds the mirror to see if he could stop it then he hears the rumbling. He steps out, grabs his shirt and starts to head outside.

"You guys know what is making the building shake?" Steve asks his friends as he approaches them.

"It seems like something is headed here. From the speed it is going, it will reach here in a couple of minutes" Rhodey answers

"Is it dangerous?" Steve asks as he straightening his shirt.

"No" Nat replies "We have run some simulations but it looks like whatever is coming is powered down. The only reason why it seems to be moving is because whatever is under it is moving it here."

"Alright, we don't know what we're dealing with here. Just for our safety turn the building's defenses on. Now, let's go meet whoever is coming here." Steve says

"Cap, is it not safer to just suit up just in case whoever coming is dangerous" Bruce says

"No matter how much our recent defeat at the hands of Thanos has affected us, it would bode ill will if the person who comes out of that thing sees weapons pointed at him/her at first contact" Steve looks at Bruce while saying that

All four head out to welcome whomever is coming. When they reach outside, they see Pepper standing in the fields and they jog towards her.

When they reach her, they look at what she is looking at in the sky and they see a bright aura carrying a spaceship heading down. As the ship comes down, they see the aura under the ship becoming more human like as it approaches them. The ship touches down with a thud and the person who helped it down powers down revealing it to be... A woman.

Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey as a precaution step in front of Pepper ready to defend her. The hatch opens and they see Nebula assisting Tony as they walk down the bridge. Steve seeing who is it comes running to him. Nebula, the helpful cyborg she is relives the duty of carrying Tony to Steve. Tony looks at her and thanks her by nodding his head.

"Could you also bring him out, Thanks" Tony asks Nebula and She walks back to the ship

As she goes, Steve assists Tony with walking "Couldn't stop him" Tony says

To which Steve replies, "Neither could I"

Tony stops and looks at Steve dead in the eye "I lost the kid" he says gravely.

"Tony, we lost" Steve says looking at Tony. Tony shakes his head a little relieving tears from his eyes.

"Is, umm" As they were about to continue their conversation, Pepper finally reaches them. "Oh my God!" Pepper says when she reaches him. She looks at him with tears in her eyes and gives him a strong hug. Tony hugs back with what little strength he has left. Steve looks at them and he feels like a third wheel right now.

He kisses her cheek "It's okay" Tony whispers to Pepper. Then they begin walking back to the base. Everyone gathers around him except for Rocket. Who walks to Nebula who is sitting down on the stairs with a lifelike statue besides her. He sits on the other side of her and lays his paws on her hand saying nothing. Nebula slowly turns her hands around and she and Rocket hold hand-paw as they watch the leftover Avengers.

A few hours later

In the conference room the group stands and the holographic projector starts showing images. First image the projector shows is Dr. Strange and Rhodey begins talking. "It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth."

Nat picks up from there as the pictures of Sam, Bucky and Wanda show up one after the other "World governments are in pieces."

Scott and Hank's pictures appear side by side. The image shifts to Peter and Tony looks at the kid from his wheel chair "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census." Tony takes his eyes of the image.

Shuri and T'Challa's images are next to appear "And he looks like he did..." Nat takes a pause here

Carol stares at the image of Fury who image shows up next. "He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. He wiped out...fifty percent of all living creatures" Nat finishes with a heavy tone.

Everybody's quiet at this point. Everyone else has different thought processes going through their mind at this point. Finally, Tony breaks the silence

"Where is he now? Where?"

Steve replies with his hands folded "We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through."

Tony roles over a little and points at Thor who is sitting in the corner brooding over the lost chance to avenge his people death.

"He's pissed" Rocket replies "He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?"

"Honestly, at this exact second, I thought you were Build-A-Bear." Tony tries to make a joke

"Maybe I am" Rocket retorts back

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Steve says cutting into whatever was going to come out next. "Deep space scans, satellites, and we've got nothing." Steve switches to Tony who is fixing his robe

"Tony you fought him."

"Who told you that?" Tony asks and everyone turns their attention to him "Didn't fight him. No, He wiped my face with a planet while a Bleaker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight..." Tony gets more aggravated the more he speaks.

"Okay…" Steve tries to talk him down. "He's unbeatable" Tony says

"Did he give you any clues? Any coordinates, anything?" Steve says to Tony

Tony points to his head as he says "Pfff pbbuff" mocking Steve who just stared at him.

"I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it" Tony says as he points at no one. "Thought I was dreaming." Tony rubs his nose saying that.

Steve starts to moves closer to Tony while saying "Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus."

"And I needed you" Tony cuts him off "As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy." Tony says as he stares at Steve.

"Sorry" Tony says.

He starts to stand up as he says this "You know what I need? I need to SHAVE!" Tony knocks the glass off the table in anger. "And I believe I remember telling..."

"Tony, Tony, Tony..." Rhodey approaches as Tony starts removing the needle to his IV fluid.

"why that otherwise," Tony rips his needle out "that what we needed, was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed."

"Well that didn't work out, did it?" Steve says

"I said we'd lose. You said, "We'll do that together, too. Well guess what Cap? We lost. And you weren't there" Tony points at Steve and Steve clenches his jaws and takes a deep breath.

Tony continues on, "But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact?" Tony starts stumbling on his feet and Rhodey tries to get him to sit down.

"We're the Avengers? We are the A-vengers? Not the Prevengers, right?" Tony asks sarcastically

"Okay. You made your point. Just sit down, okay?" Rhodey tries once again to get Tony to sit down.

"Okay" he says as he goes to sit down. "No, no. Here's my... She's great, by the way." Tony starts once again. "Tony, sit, sit down!" Rhodey desperately says.

"We need you. You're new blood." Tony says to Carol who just stares at him

"Bunch of tired old mills..." Tony says as he gets out of his best mate's arms. He approaches Steve saying,

"I've got nothing, Cap. I've got no coordinatES, NO CLUES, NO STRATEGIES, NO OPTIONS... ZERO. ZIP. NADA. NO TRUST, LIAR..." Tony says in anger. Tony stares at Steve as he rips his arc reactor off his chest. He lifts Steve's hands and he slams the arc reactor on there.

"Here take this. You find him and you put that on. You hide." Tony says as he points at Steve

Tony drops down. "Tony" Rhodey says as he goes to pick him up.

"I'm fine. I..." Tony pauses as he sees something "was able to save one person. I..." Tony whispers and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, A Few Seconds Prior

The living statue Nebula brought with her croaks out "Autophagy"


	6. Prank

Meanwhile, A Few Seconds Prior

The living statue Nebula brought with her croaks out "Autophagy"

"Eeeingh" ??? Gasps as he feels the strength and stamina of a thousand men coursing through him. 'I'm alive' he thinks. Then he stands up looking around him. 'Holy shit I'm in the avengers base' ?? Thinks as he sees the people. He quickly shakes his head ignoring the situation. He gazes down and he sees Tony on the ground with everyone standing next to him.

'I'm in the endgame' ?? thinks. He once again shakes his head leaving those thoughts for future him. He swiftly identifies where the door is and moves towards it. The heroes finally notice him missing when the door hiss as it closes.

Knowing that death was around the corner if he did not find a healthy dose of nutrition soon, he quickly heads to the most likely place where one is going to be found if they were hungry is due to the amount of aroma the place had accumulated.

"Follow him I'll watch over Tony and Pepper" Rhodey says and Steve nods and runs after the stranger Tony and Nebula brought back. But before he leaves, he lets out a series of commands

"Nat, I need you at the computers. Find out where he's most likely going to end up at. Seal of any potentially dangerous areas" Steve asks Black Widow. She nods and pulls up the base's schematics.

"Bruce, if the Hulk is not helping us again, I need you to prepare to suit up. We don't know what we are dealing with here." Bruce does that. He goes even further by preparing all of Tony's suit in the armory.

"I'm coming with you" Nebula says to Cap, "It's my responsibility if he turns out to be hostile." Steve nods and turns to Rhodey who gives him a thumbs up.

"Thor" Steve says.

"I'll be behind you" The Asgardian says. Ready to release his anger on anything.

"Are you joining us, Rocket?" Steve asks. All Rocket does is head over to the corner of the room where his trusty gun laid. "We goin' or not?" Rocket Racoon cocks his weapon. Steve smiles and wears his game face.

"I'll watch the skies in case his plans deal with him going outside." Carol says and she lights up breaking the glass windows as she heads out.

The group parts as they each head out to do their part.

"Nat, any progress with finding out where he is going" Steve asks over the radio

"Yea, I've reduced the area where he is going. With the path he is on, he can only go to eight locations" Nat replies back.

"Any of them dangerous?" Steve asks

"Only the first seven. The eight is the kitchen" Nat says

"How goes the process of closing the dangerous places down"

"Almost done"

"Bruce, tell me some good news"

"Suit is on, Cap"

"Alright guys, let's spread out. We'll each follow Nat's instructions and get to those seven areas."

"What about the kitchen?" Rocket asks. "What about the kitchen" Steve answers puzzled.

"Maybe that's where he's heading" Rocket retorts sarcastically. Steve was about to reply when Nat says

"Steve, there's an intersection in front of you. They will lead you to the seven areas faster." Nat then gives each member their required route. As they reach the intersection, they break off with Thor and Rocket together, Steve and Nebula also together. Finally, Bruce who is by himself. They each reach their destination in record time. They stand there in combat-ready stances ready to fight the enigmatic stranger.

They stand there and no one appears. They continue standing there until Steve breaks radio silence

"Nat, how long till he reaches any of our locations?" Steve asks the question on everyone's mind

"...He's in the kitchen" Nat answers after a while.

"What's he doing there?" Steve asks as he begins running to the kitchen.

"Eating" is all Natasha says as she stares in awe of what she was witnessing

Moments Earlier

'Curse whomever designed this place. Who the hell makes a hallway this wide and tall? Rich people' I shake my head saying this. Thankfully, I'm almost there. Would have gotten lost if not for my enhanced sense of smell. Oh, is that chicken pie I smell, oh this is some noodle soup. I bet that Chinese I smell taste rich. "Arghghg" I tripped. That bastard Toriko must have had an enormous amount of calories stored inside his body to have lasted five minutes with autophagy. My body is eating the least vital parts of itself to keep me going. "Crap" I can barely tell where I'm going.

'I see the light. No NO BODY, DON'T FAIL ME NOW' is what I'm thinking. My speed has slowed down considerably since I run out of the room. I'm barely jogging now. Speedy Gonzales could easily catch me if he wanted to.

'Don't fear body for I am here.' I quickly made it to the counter. Before I took a bite, I hesitated and looked at the punnet of strawberries I was holding. I stared at the fruits in awe and wonder at what could possibly save my life. I thought of what to say them I realized the perfect quote that fit this situation. 'Psych' I bit into the fruit with mad abandon. I'm kidding. Looking back, what I said is what I would say ultimately saved my life delayed my death for a few seconds.

I struggled on deciding whether or to bite into the fruit. The struggle was real, I was defying my body's will to eat. It was especially damming because what I wanted to eat was just a few inches from my mouth. Ultimately, I set the fruit back on the table. I clap my hands together, bow my head a little and recite the phrase like the Toriko fanboy I am,

"Konoyo no subete no shokuzai ni kansha o komete. Itadakimasu!" (I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world. I receive this food)

Oh, how glorious it is. Tears flew down my eyes the moment I put the fruit in my mouth. I continued thanking the fruit as I chewed it. For providing me a chance of life and rebirth. To have bitten the fruit was the greatest thing I have ever done in both of my lives.

The taste of the strawberry is unlike anything I have ever tasted. It was sweeter than anyone's favorite candies or candy combined. The crunchiness was exquisite and the liquid. The liquid passing through my esophagus did wonders to my body. I picked up another; this one sour with a sweet undertone it was refreshing. Like I was eating for the first time in my life. I quickly finished gobbling it up and took another which I finished in seconds.

"Ouch" I cry out when I bit my finger. Then I came to myself realizing that I had finished the strawberry in the punnet. I sigh then I set the small box down. I reach for the next fruit which turned out to be an orange.

The feeling when I bit into it was indescribable. The taste and the sensation the fruit brought was completely different from the strawberries. I sucked the juice out of the fruit with the grace of a vampire noble that made his victim feel pleasure as he/she drank from them. This time, I made sure not to completely lose myself in the feeling as I ate. Before long, I had devoured all the fruits arranged nicely on the counter. I then moved to the

Unknown to him, the moment he set the fruit down his path changed. If he had not set the fruit down, he would have had to devour many times his bodies weight in order to have felt satisfied but not full, never full. His cells would have always wanted more. The only way he could have solved the hunger issue was to learn Food Honor but that would have been almost impossible as there was no one to reach him.

But the moment he set the food down his body brightened a little showing his step into food honoring. The aura he had around him shifted a little and the cells in his body started slowing down with the devouring acknowledging the new state the body and mind had reached. The glowing aura continued to brighten as he went through the routine of showing gratitude toward the fruit until it reached its peak almost manifesting in the physical world.

As soon as he finished the routine, he calmly picked up the fruit and put it in his mouth. The aura, that was at its peak almost as bright as the sun dove into the body till none remained outside. The reason why the aura dived into his body was because he had obtained Food Immersion the highest form of Food Honor as well as its secret technique.

This happened due to him showing an extreme amount of gratitude towards the ingredient in front of him and still appreciating and respecting the fruit after it had entered the body becoming part of his flesh and blood. The fruits themselves also thankful for being eaten provided the body with all of its nutrients almost limitlessly.

He buffed up a little as he kept eating and his hair started to grow longer. His body gained a layer of sweat that made his body look like it had a golden sheen to it. Of course, this all went unnoticed by the incredibly focused man whose body auto-corrected his movements giving him more grace the more he ate as the body got rid of unnecessary movements.

He finished eating all of the fruits and the counter. So, he set his eyes on his next goal, the stove and the fridge. He found some microwaveable food in the fridge as well as some more fruits. He quickly sought out the largest plate he find. Then he dumped all the microwaveable food at least as much as the plate could hold. He microwaved the heck out of those foods.

On the stove, he found some stew, soup and other dishes that were prepared for dinner or leftovers from breakfast. He made quick work of them. The microwave stated beeping around the time he finished the stove. He opened the steaming hot mess of microwaved foods somehow put together beautifully and also made quick work of them.

I sigh as I finish my twelfth bottle of water on the floor. Patting myself on the stomach on a job well done. I laugh sheepishly as I look around myself seeing the mess I made around the kitchen. I see a neatly arranged pile of papers lying at the edge of the kitchen. I crawl and grab a bunch with my oily fingers. 'As expected of rich people. They have everything in their house' I think and I grab one of the writing utensils arranged neatly next to the pile of papers. I think of my next plan then I put my thoughts down.

To whomever saved me,

Hi nice person or people who let me use their kitchen, sorry about the state I left your kitchen. Give my regards to whoever made the food. They were great. On a serious not, I'm probably going to be unconscious by the time you see this message due to reasons that will become soon later. That is, if you have a camera in this room.

Do me a favor and put my body in different environments for me. Like extreme cold, palpable heat, increased gravity, low oxygen areas, you know that kind of stuff. Do it slowly though, I don't want to die again after all. Also, I feel a connection to something in this building. Could you make a ring or something I can carry out of that? Thanks. Make sure not to cut it. Also, also, my fluid and calorie intake are high so if you feeding me from an iv fluids get me the large size, Also, also, also just kidding.

Anyways, the reason why I am asking you this is because I have a specific set of skil...erm cells yes cells that will go dormant is they do not receive stimulation. Don't worry about me, my cells are adaptable... We'll meet again in time.

P.S. I hope you guys are not evil scientists

P.P.S. Is the man on the floor alright?

P.P.P.S. If you take some of my blood. Make sure you destroy it after you are done running your experiments on it. I'm putting my trust in you guys.

P.P.P.P.S I need me some poison. My cells are great in producing antibiotics.

P.P.P.P.P.S You are too late. Muahahahahahahahahaha. (I.E. Always wanted to say that)

Best Regards,

I set down the letter by my side and laid back on the floor. "It's now or never" I whisper to myself. Laying still, I hear someone enter the door and I lift my head a little looking at who. I see who it is and I think of a mean prank. 'I might get whopped for this. On the other hand, I have a chance of dying. Might as well go out with a big bang.'

I look at them and I grin manically. Knowing I had not a lot of time left, I shout "You're too late" I jam my long thumb nail into my heart and I knew no more.

Steve's POV

I reached the kitchen in less than two minutes. As I was about to enter, I received a transmission from Nat. "Steve, wait, don't enter yet. Wait for the rest of us to get there. We don't know what we're dealing with here. "My hand pauses at the knob hearing that. "Whatever is going on in there has turned for the worse. So, better get here fast."

The team responded with different kinds of yeses and they started heading for the kitchen. Even Natasha who was supposed to watch the computers also decided to come. I continue standing waiting for my team to come. Soon enough they came one after the other. Nat was the last person to arrive because of distance.

"Are you guys ready?" I look at each of them. They nod their head with their game face on. I open the door and we dash in one after the other taking our stances. I see him lying on the floor surrounded by empty places, fruit remains and a lot of other materials like cookie wraps.

He lifts his head a little seeing who had come in and the smile on his face unsettles me so I signal the group to be ready for anything. He shouts "you're are too late" and the team start running towards him. He stabs his thumb into his heart and we halt waiting for the action. What happened next is a memory I would like to forget soon.

His back arches unexpectedly and his thumb comes out of his chest. We back away a little. Then he starts convulsing on the floor like he was having a stroke. But we could tell it was different because bruises covered and faded from the like nothing I had ever seen. Then body turned red releasing a lot of heat. The next second it turned blue from the chills. We could all see his vessels bursting and healing as fast as possible.

"Ah, that's nasty" Rocket said looking away from the scene. "Let's get him to the infirmary quick" I say and Thor nods.

"He's surprisingly heavy but becoming lighter" I grunt when Thor and I pick him up. We quickly set him on the bed the moment we get into the infirmary. "Tie him up so he does not break something" Someone says. I task Bruce with getting a doctor while we were going to the infirmary. After a while, he quiets down with only twitches of muscles to show what happened here. The doctor comes in quick. He does his examinations and assures us that the boy would alright. In fact, he might wake up in a while. We all sigh in relief and begin leaving one by one. Nebula is the last person to close the door.

??? POV

"Yo kid" Someone says and I turn around. Another voice chimes in "Don't get cocky" "Ah, shite"


End file.
